The Birth of the Blue Fox of Kanavan
by Hydraix
Summary: Masa lalu azin yang berat dan kelam sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang merubah hidupnya.


_"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan menggunakan namamu, paman... Membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa Azin Tairin masih hidup di dunia ini."_

_"Dengan kekuatan ini, aku akan membuat semua orang yang berani menentangku merasakan akibatnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang menyakitiku lagi. Aku akan membalas semua perbuatan orang-orang yang menyakitiku dulu."_

Layaknya seekor rubah, cerdik namun licik. Ramah namun berbahaya. Ia menyembunyikan hasratnya dibalik wajahnya yang ramah dan tak beremosi.

* * *

Disclaimer : All about Grand Chase including the characters is not my own.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Di suatu daerah terpencil di benua Kanavan, terdapat sebuah desa kecil. Keadaan desa ini cukup memprihatinkan. Lingkungan yang kumuh dan tanah yang kering. Ironisnya, hampir seluruh penduduk desa itu berprofesi sebagai petani. Jelas ini bukan lingkungan yang mendukung profesi mereka. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankan hidup hingga sekarang? Beruntungnya, agak jauh dari desa itu terdapat sebuah hutan yang agak subur menjadi sumber kebutuhan pokok mereka. Mereka menebang pohon dan berburu binatang yang terdapat di hutan itu. Dengan cara seperti itu, mereka dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk sementara waktu. Ya, hanya sementara.

Walaupun hidup mereka bisa dibilang serba kekurangan, tapi mereka saling membantu sesama lain. Berbagi makanan, berburu bersama, bahkan mengatur desa itu bersama. Mereka semua hidup dengan bahagia. Tapi... ada seorang yang merasa hidupnya amatlah menderita...

Pagi itu, seorang anak lelaki berambut pendek berwarna lavender dan bermata merah keluar dari rumahnya yang kumuh. Letak rumahnya agak terpisah jauh dengan rumah penduduk yang lainnya. Ia membawa keranjang yang tingginya kira-kira sejajar dengan dadanya yang terbuat dari rotan yang dianyam. Dalam keranjang itu terdapat beberapa alat berburu, seperti tombak, panah, pisau kecil dan sebuah botol besar yang kosong. Di keranjang itu dililitkan tali untuk memudahkannya membawa keranjang tersebut. Tali itu digantungkannya ke pundaknya dan mulai berjalan menuju hutan untuk berburu. Dengan membawa keranjangnya, ia melewati rumah penduduk lain. Para penduduk melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis, seolah-olah keberadaannya ancaman untuk mereka. Anak-anak lain juga sering mengejeknya dan sering memukulnya.

"Hei! Anak sial!" ejek anak-anak itu sambil melemparinya dengan batu kecil begitu ia melewati mereka.

Keadaan seperti itu sudah dianggap biasa olehnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mendengar kata "anak sial" ditujukan untuknya. Mungkin karena kulit pucatnya dan matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu, ia dianggap sebagai pembawa sial. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun meninggalkannya saat umur 3 tahun. Sejak saat itu, ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah lusuh yang letaknya agak terpisah dengan rumah-rumah lain. Berusaha seorang diri untuk bertahan hidup di lingkungan seperti ini. Para penduduk tidak ada yang mau membantunya karena merasa takut dan benci padanya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Berkat kerja keras dan kegigihannya, ia berhasil bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada mereka sehingga mereka memandangku seperti itu? Menolak keberadaan diriku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Orangtuaku bahkan meninggalkanku... Sebenarnya... apa ada artinya aku hidup di dunia yang sudah menolak keberadaanku ini?_

Ia melewati para penduduk yang masih menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik menuju ke hutan seorang diri. Saat ia tiba di hutan, matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Karena ia tidak mau pulang sebelum hari gelap, maka ia langsung menurunkan keranjang bawaannya dan mengambil sebuah tombak dari keranjang tersebut. Ia mulai memasuki hutan lebih dalam, melihat sekeliling dan mulai mencari jejak mangsanya.

Ia membuat beberapa jebakan di dalam hutan, memetik tumbuh-tumbuhan dan mengambil air dari sungai. Kegiatan itu sudah dilakukannya dari kecil sebagai rutinitasnya setiap hari. Ia harus berusaha seorang diri untuk bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Tapi di satu sisi, ia juga sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia melakukan ini semua untuk bertahan hidup? Semua orang menolaknya, jadi bukankah lebih baik mati saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Toh tidak akan ada orang yang peduli padanya.

Anak itu sedang melamun ketika ia mendengar suara semak-semak yang bergerak di belakangnya. Karena terkejut, ia melompat kaget menjauhi asal suara itu. Dengan berhati-hati ia memegang tombak yang dipakainya untuk berburu dan mendekati semak-semak itu dengan perlahan. Setelah cukup dekat, anak itu mengintip dari balik semak-semak dan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang laki-laki berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya duduk menyender pada sebuah pohon. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, lelaki itu bergumam menyebut sebuah nama, "Jin".

* * *

Yoshaa~! Konbanwa~ saya member baru disini dan ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya... Pertama kali bikin ini saya ragu , cerita yg saya bikin ini bisa dimengerti atau malah tambah bingung... jujur, awal saya bikin ini saya bingung kelanjutannya gimana. tapi berkat bantuan dari temen saya, jalan cerita selanjutnya jadi lebih tearah. jadi... kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya~!


End file.
